1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intubation assistance instrument for use in inserting a distal end of an intubation tube connected to an artificial ventilator into the trachea of a patient and an intubation assistance apparatus provided with the intubation assistance instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case where a patient is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness because of an accident or the like, it is sometimes necessary to give rescue breathing as basic life support. Although it is possible to give rescue breathing without using any instrument or apparatus, a ventilator is used when necessary.
In the case where a ventilator is used, the distal end of an intubation tube of which proximal end is connected to the ventilator is inserted into the trachea of a patient to supply air to the trachea from the ventilator via the tube.
In the meantime, generally, when a patient is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness, the root of the tongue is retracted because of relaxation of the muscles of the pharynx and the larynx and/or loosening of the lower jaw due to the gravity, thereby blocking the airway.
Therefore, prior to the insertion of an intubation tube for rescue breathing into the trachea (hereinafter, this operation will be referred to as “intubation operation”), it is necessary to open such blocked airway to secure the passage of air.
As an instrument for use in securing the airway, an instrument referred to as an oral airway is known (one example thereof is disclosed in JP-A 8-322937).
Such an oral airway has an insertion section to be inserted through the mouth of a patient who is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness. By inserting the insertion section through the mouth of such a patient so that an appropriate portion located on the distal end side of the insertion section can come into contact with the root of the tongue of the patient, it is possible to widen or open the root of the tongue, thereby enabling the airway to be secured.
However, since the oral airway is used for only securing the airway, an operator cannot observe a site from the pharynx to the larynx (and the rima glottidis in the larynx) during the use thereof. This means that it is difficult for the operator to insert an intubation tube into the trachea of the patient in a state that such an oral airway is being used, since the operator can not observe the site.
On the other hand, a laryngoscope can also be mentioned as an instrument having the function of securing the airway. Such a laryngoscope includes an insertion section having a bar-like shape for use in securing the airway, image acquiring means provided on the distal end of the insertion section such as CCD or the like, and means for displaying an image taken by the image acquiring means such as a display.
The laryngoscope has both the functions of securing the airway and observing a site from the pharynx to the larynx.
Use of such a laryngoscope makes it possible to observe a site from the pharynx to the larynx when an operator inserts an intubation tube into the trachea of a patient. Therefore, insertion of the intubation tube into the trachea can be carried out easily to a certain extent. However, since the intubation tube to be inserted is made of a flexible material and the rima glottidis is narrow, insertion of such a tube through the rima glottidis into the trachea still requires specialized expertise.
As described above, the use of such conventional instruments still requires an operator to have specialized expertise for inserting a tube into the trachea of a patient.